


IMMATURE

by sonicaspirin



Series: Hetstaine [2]
Category: Dave Mustaine - Fandom, James Hetfield - Fandom, Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Prostitution
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicaspirin/pseuds/sonicaspirin
Summary: ooc短打 漂亮婊子 马大卫站街PWP 被詹海飞带回家内个
Relationships: James Hetfield/Dave Mustaine
Series: Hetstaine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023088
Kudos: 8





	IMMATURE

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源是那张很明显老了的低马尾马大卫照片 红发那是真的色啊！

James在墙角瞥见了一截金红的卷发。  
红发不常见，在任何地方都是，人们也不待见红头发的人，他们说红发是女巫的象征，用巫术蛊惑人心，他们还说红发永远是被欺压而无法反抗的弱者，人们总是无条件地对红发充满恶意。James并不在意这些言论，他觉得大部分都无法自圆其说，只是嫉妒红发的独特和美艳罢了，然而一个红发可以安安稳稳地在红灯区做生意却让他非常感兴趣，没有理由不去看一看这不寻常的景色。  
靠着墙的是一个红发男人。  
一个漂亮的红发男人，你可以这么说。  
让 James更加意外的是这个男人并不年轻，你可以在他脸上看出明显的，时间留下的伤疤。他的胡子刮得很干净，皮肤不像街上的任何一个竞争对手一样紧致而光滑、微微泛紫的嘴唇和不再饱满的苹果肌都象征着他不再是一个年轻而充满活力的妓女了。这很奇怪，因为你会自然而然地认为妓女靠的是年轻时的姿色。没关系， James心想，他喜欢让有经验又懂事的美人为他服务，更何况面前的男人是个不折不扣的漂亮婊子。  
“你叫什么名字？“ James伸手为男人把过长的金红色刘海捋到他耳后。  
“Dave，先生，叫我Dave就好了，” 男人顺从地微微偏过头，任由James把玩他的红发。“您在找什么吗？“  
他知道James在找什么。  
Dave的长卷发扎成一个简单的低马尾披在左肩上，他看起来算不上年轻，身材却很不错，称不上健美，但绝对能说是一块肥瘦适当的优质肉。他不比James矮多少，黑色皮衣的坎肩甚至显得他肩膀足够宽，和浅色紧身牛仔裤包裹下的腰身形成一个漂亮的倒三角。Dave的腰倒是算不上细，和他的同行，那些穿着短裤的纤瘦男孩显然是不能比的，他的优点是小腹平坦，屁股够翘，腰间的软肉手感也值得称赞。James的视线从漂亮的金红色卷发放肆地一路舔遍男人全身，而Dave就这样僵硬地站着，任由对方的手顺着下颚线钳住他的脸，迫使他抬起头，接受审视货物一样的眼神。  
James看得出来现在Dave就想给他一拳，但是无论自己的眼神有多么挑衅对方都没有这么做，并低下头努力露出温顺的表情。最有意思的地方是，除了漂亮，Dave身上的元素没有一个支持他出现在红灯区，扮演的还是承受者的角色。红发会被同行排斥；不够年轻的妓女往往也是不受欢迎的，或许是他确实有经济上的难处，或者…… James摇摇头，告诉自己没必要想这么多，他只要付钱就行了。  
“多少钱？“James贴着对方裸露的脖颈嗅了嗅，布料上是隐隐约约的肥皂味，而男人很明显喷了什么劣质的香水，浓烈的香精味熏得James皱起眉头，完全没有必要，他从来都不喜欢那种红灯区人手一份的劣质香水。但是也无所谓了，反正最后他身上只会留下精液和汗水混合的味道。  
而Dave捕捉到James一闪而过的不悦表情，紧张了起来。“5镑是一个hang job，10镑用嘴，在这里就行，先生，只要30镑您就可以带走我。“  
很划算的生意，James满意地笑了，30镑甚至配不上这漂亮的脸蛋。他掏出50镑塞进了Dave牛仔裤的口袋里，“走吧，去我家。”  
Dave清楚地知道自己仅仅是年龄就无法与街上的少男少女竞争了，所以只能无限降低价格，他需要这笔钱；而且，如果是对面这个高大的、看起来尺寸就很可观的金发男人，Dave看着James手臂紧实的肌肉咽了咽口水，他确实想要。  
于是James搂着Dave的腰走向街对面停着的的小轿车，顺手捏了一下他的屁股。  
-  
James is taking his time.  
他没有心急到在车上就索要一个blow job什么的，只是浅尝辄止地抚摸了一下Dave的大腿，就能看出来这个漂亮的红发婊子已经进入状态了。  
-  
James打开公寓的门之后松开手，任由对方的背落在墙上。Dave甚至已经做好现在就直接被翻过身粗暴进入的准备了，而James则坐到沙发上，好整以暇地看着Dave。  
“过来吧。“  
Dave抓了抓自己的衣角，脱下外套挂在门口的衣架上，尽量让动作显得自然，现在他身上只有一件单薄的白衬衫，乳尖隐隐约约顶着布料。他走向James，跪坐在对方双腿中间，双手撑在沙发边缘上，用他能装出最温顺听话的表情仰起头，视线对上James的蓝眼睛。  
James向他伸出手，于是Dave把脸贴在了他的手上，舌尖轻轻舔舐他的掌心。“真乖。”James赞赏地拍了拍他的脸，帮他把散开的卷发撩到肩上，示意Dave可以开始取悦他了。而这个乖巧又经验丰富的红发妓女马上心领神会，他凑上前舔了一口男人的牛仔裤，然后咬住拉链缓缓向下拉，把James已然勃起的性器释放出来，立刻含住了已经开始冒出前液的前端。Dave伸手把刘海捋到耳后，开始为眼前的金发男人提供绝对专业的口交。他的舌头灵活地从James的腹肌开始向下挑逗，经过happy trail留下一条浅浅的水迹，再滑过柱身，吮吸前端，小心地用牙齿适当刺激，温热湿润的口腔紧紧包裹着James的勃起。James把手指伸进厚厚的金红色卷发，按着Dave的后颈引导对方把整个柱身都吞进去，本来就丰满的嘴唇被来回摩擦得有些红肿，唇瓣上亮晶晶的，沾满来不及吞下去的前液和唾液的混合物。这感觉好到他仿佛在操Dave的嘴，是别人把这个红发婊子调教地这么熟练的想法让James微微有些懊恼，但其实没有关系，因为现在爽到的人是他。  
再几下完美的深喉，James射在了Dave嘴里，他隐约看到Dave难受地皱了一下眉，但还是抬头看看他，没等James发出指令就自觉把嘴里的精液咽了下去。Dave站起来，舔了舔嘴唇，用手背胡乱擦了一下，跨坐在James腿上，任由对方的手用力揉捏自己的臀瓣，他蹭了蹭James的大腿，问James现在想要他怎么做。  
James没有说话，只是伸手去解Dave的腰带，而Dave立刻两下甩掉鞋，开始解开自己衬衫的扣子，James阻止了他把衬衫完全脱掉，他喜欢女伴的衣服半遮住曲线的感觉。James把Dave的牛仔裤和内裤一起拉到膝盖，Dave站起身让他把碍事的衣物全部扒下来，现在只剩下解开的衬衫和袜子了，很好。  
James把Dave按在自己的大腿上，握住两个人的勃起一起撸动着，另一只手则钳住他的脖子，把Dave拉向一个混合着酒气和精液味道的深吻。Dave迎合地张开嘴任由James吸吮他的舌头，交换情欲的味道，James啃了一口他的下唇来结束这个吻，然后腾出一只手，食指和中指伸进他的嘴里，掐着他的舌头示意他舔湿这两根手指，Dave顺从地舔着，发出不加掩饰的喘息声，他努力向James证明自己是一个漂亮又听话的婊子。  
也许金发男人喜欢他更主动一点。Dave抓着James的手伸进自己的衬衫里，让他把手掌覆盖在胸脯上，James当然愿意满足红发妖精的诉求，他恶趣味地掐了一把Dave柔软的乳肉，带着薄茧的指腹来回摩擦刺激着他的乳尖，引出Dave更大声的呻吟。James把刚才已经湿润的手指插进Dave的后穴，比想象中容易进去很多，显然Dave早就湿透了。他随着手指进出模仿性交的节奏在James的腿上小幅度地起伏，用大腿内侧细腻敏感的皮肤有一下没一下地蹭着James的勃起，前液蹭地到处都是，泛起粉色的嫩肉上沾着一层水光，James可以想象到现在Dave湿透了的后穴应该更加诱人。很快第三根手指也可以挤进去了，James耐心地给Dave扩张，而Dave难耐地扭着，没有想到他居然会对自己这么温柔，毕竟你很少能见到耐着性子给妓女做前戏的男人。  
差不多了，James显然不打算善良到底，浪费时间在安全套和润滑油上，他把Dave从腿上抱下来让他躺在沙发上，抬起他的双腿交叠搭在自己的腰后，随意撸动一下自己的性器，然后整根推进了Dave的后穴。不知道是James第一下就砸到了他的sweat spot上，还是整个人都太敏感，Dave随着James的动作发出一声甜腻的尖叫，然后艰难地抬起上半身，伸出手臂搂着James的肩膀让他靠得再近一点、进入再深一点。James任由他的指甲陷进自己的后背，然后掐着他的腰开始一下一下地撞击，Dave随着James抽插的频率变快叫的越来越大声，James或许知道他是故意的，但没关系，他很喜欢这样主动展现自己优势的婊子。James的金发随着猛烈的动作垂下来，和Dave的红发缠在一起，他低头啃咬Dave的下巴再到喉结，一路留下水迹和红印，而对方看起来很喜欢这样，Dave仰起头让他在脖颈上落下更多带着轻微刺痛的牙印，咬住下唇全盘接受James给他的痛觉和快感。James松开Dave的腰，握住大腿把他拉近一点，然后照顾了一下他顶在小腹上吐着前液的勃起，Dave很快就射了出来，他松开James的肩膀失神地倒回了沙发上。James并没有给Dave足够的喘息时间，他把Dave翻过来，从后面继续撞进去，Dave的软肉因为刚刚射过精有节奏地收缩，紧紧地吸住James的性器，他努力抬起腰让James进入地更深。你很难在这样美味的婊子身上坚持多久，更何况他还在卖力地勾引你。James掐了一把Dave的臀肉让他老实一点，然后狠狠地撞了几下，射在了里面。  
James把自己从Dave身体里抽出来之后穿上裤子，用纸巾把精液清理干净。而Dave脱力地躺在沙发上，他抬手擦了擦脸上泪水和汗液的混合物，站起来想去拿自己的外套和裤子，起身时腿还很软，精液顺着大腿缓缓流了下来，但Dave没有在意，因为服务结束他就该走了。James拉住Dave，轻松地把他按回了沙发上， 他的衬衫已经湿透了，所以James干脆把这层布料也扒下来。Dave不解地盯着面前的蓝眼睛，他以前从来没见过不放自己走的客人，他知道不应该冒犯金发男人，张了张嘴，最后还是疑惑地出声：“先生，我应该走了，您…”  
“你想留下来吃早饭吗？“James打断了他。  
“先生…“  
“我很喜欢你，可以加钱。“  
于是红发的妓女明白了，他放松下来，温顺地亲吻James在他脸颊上摩挲的手指。  
-  
The night is still long.


End file.
